Blog utilisateur:Etherfull/La série Red Dead : l'ascension d'un classique en construction
Bonjour à tous, je suis Etherfull, Bureaucrate de Red Dead Redemption Wiki ainsi que l'un des Administrateurs de Grand Theft Wiki. Je fais partie de l’équipe jeux vidéo de FANDOM, créée par Hypsoline durant l’été 2016. Ce billet de blog a pour objet, à quelques mois de la sortie de Red Dead Redemption II, de porter un regard attentif sur la série Red Dead de Rockstar Games. De ses origines (et ses influences) à la réflexion qui se terre par-delà le jeu, en passant par une immersion incroyable de réalisme dans l'Ouest sauvage, je tenterai de démontrer comment une série en pleine construction pourrait bel et bien de s'imposer, pas à pas, comme un classique du jeu vidéo. Introduction « On ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire un tel jeu à l'époque » "You simply could not make a game like Red Dead Redemption until this point" ; https://www.nowgamer.com/interview-dan-houser-talks-red-dead-redemption/. En 2010, Dan Houser, co-fondateur du colossal studio Rockstar Games, expliquait déjà combien le bijou qu’ils finissaient de peaufiner cette année-là n’avait pas été une mince affaire de conception vidéoludique. Le projet d'un jeu vidéo dans l'Ouest sauvage américain du début du XXème siècle était dans les esprits depuis quelque temps, mais le facteur technologique empêchait toute concrétisation. Heureusement, en 2010, les progrès technologiques permirent aux frères Houser de laisser ces quelques mots d'introduction demeurer de simples mots, et le rêve devint réalité. Derrière cette citation se cache, néanmoins, une problématique plus large encore : Red Dead Redemption se devait de constituer le renouveau d’une licence, et un joyau de plus pour le studio new-yorkais. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait compter uniquement sur le succès phénoménal d'une autre série de son invention, qui prend le nom de Grand Theft Auto (G.T.A.). Ce dernier savait qu'il brillait également par des licences plus annexes, telles que Canis Cadem Edit, aussi appelé « Bully ». C'est ainsi que la série Red Dead vit le jour, d'abord avec Red Dead Revolver (2004). Celui-ci, développé pour moitié par Capcom, était menacé de tomber dans l'oubli. Les frères Houser, qui passaient par là, eurent l'idée (fantastique) de reprendre le bébé de Capcom et de le finaliser. Capcom, racheté par les Houser, devint ensuite Rockstar North et développa par la suite Red Dead Redemption (2010) et Red Dead Redemption II (2018). Et quand on connaît l'avenir de la licence qui naissait alors, autant dire que l'on n'avait pas eu d'idée d'un tel génie depuis l'Antiquité, lorsqu'Archimède s'était écrié « EURÊKA » en découvrant les lois physiques de ce qui devint la poussée d'Archimède... Certes, on peut se demander si la série Red Dead peut être au jeu vidéo ce que la poussée d'Archimède est à la science physique. Objectivement, on peut en douter. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que Red Dead Revolver et son jeune frère Red Dead Redemption signaient respectivement le commencement et la confirmation progressive d'une licence pleine de potentiel. Le succès a été immédiat. En 2015, Red Dead Redemption dépassait les 14 millions d'exemplaires vendus à travers le monde (et ce, sans version PC !). Le succès a été considérable au niveau des prix reçus par le jeu. Il a remportée le prix de « jeu de l'année » chez GameSpy, GameSpot, Good Game, Computer and Video Games, ou Machinima, entre autres. Le site français jeuxvideo.com lui a attribué la note de 18/20, tandis que les joueurs lui donnent une moyenne (en date du 19 octobre 2017) de 19/20. L'extension Undead Nightmare de Red Dead Redemption a aussi reçu le prix de « meilleur contenu téléchargeable » chez Spike TV, G4 TV et Game Revolution. Il ne fallait donc pas attendre plus tard que la fin de l'année 2016 pour que Rockstar annonce Red Dead Redemption II pour l'automne 2017. Mais bien évidemment, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour : le jeu est rapidement repoussé au printemps 2018. I — Les origines de la série La série Red Dead ne saurait être étudiée sans se référer à ses origines. Et comment parler de ces fameuses origines sans parler de la série Grand Theft Auto (G.T.A.), qui a semblé guider Rockstar Games dans l'élaboration de leur jeu dans le Far West. 1) Grand Theft Auto : le précurseur [[Fichier:GTA_Logo.png|thumb|La série Red Dead se présente comme une déclinaison de la série Grand Theft Auto.]]Avant toute chose, force est de constater que G.T.A. s'impose largement comme le précurseur de la série Red Dead. Plus encore, cette dernière est complètement calquée sur le modèle de son aînée, qui se présente comme l'une des sagas les plus abouties de l'histoire. Les mécaniques de jeu de Grand Theft Auto se retrouvent toutes dans un jeu Red Dead, même si Red Dead Revolver est moins proche de la licence-phare de Rockstar que ne l'est Red Dead Redemption. Trois facteurs principaux tendent à montrer que Red Dead puise ses origines en G.T.A. a) La volonté d’un monde ouvert Tout d'abord, comme son aînée, la série Red Dead se base entièrement sur l'idée d'un monde ouvert où le joueur est libre de parcourir les nombreuses contrées qui l'entourent. La mobilité doit être totale pour laisser au joueur un sentiment de liberté inébranlable. Dans Red Dead Revolver, le monde n'est pas vraiment ouvert. Il s'agit davantage de scènes dans lesquelles le joueur peut parfois se mouvoir que d'un monde ouvert à part entière. Les lieux sont restreints à une ville, Brimstone, et d'autres environnements. Cela peut s'expliquer par le fait qu'en 2004, il était techniquement difficile de mettre au point un monde ouvert en reprenant un jeu qui n'avait pas vocation à l'être. Néanmoins, si Rockstar Games l'avait voulu, un Red Dead Revolver remis à zéro aurait pu être un monde ouvert, puisque Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas le faisait à la même époque. C'était donc technologiquement possible. Mais Rockstar manquait de temps. Dans Red Dead Redemption, le protagoniste, John Marston, parcourt trois territoires (deux aux Etats-Unis, New Austin et West Elizabeth ; et un au Mexique, Nuevo Paraíso) divisés en régions. Chaque région dispose de caractéristiques propres, de villes différentes avec des traits particuliers qui les dissocient les unes des autres. thumb|left|300px|Une vue d'une partie de la ville d'[[Armadillo dans Red Dead Redemption. ]]Par exemple, Armadillo est une petite ville plutôt populaire de New Austin, au milieu du désert, où beaucoup d'habitants sont concentrés dans le saloon, érigé ; tandis que Blackwater, ville de West Elizabeth, est bien plus embourgeoisée de par ses habitants et ce sol de pavés, avec davantage de magasins et des infrastructures moins rustiques. Thieves' Landing est, quant à elle, une ville où ne se trouve aucun représentant de la loi, mais où toute incartade peut susciter la colère d'une des bandes de criminels qui y pullulent. À Nuevo Paraíso, située au Mexique, les habitudes des habitants sont différents de celles des habitants des villes américaines. Le joueur est ainsi libre de se promener dans et entre ces villes. Quand il n'y est pas, il peut se rendre dans des lieux qui ne sont pas forcément des villes, mais tout simplement des petites maisons isolées. Le joueur peut même nettoyer un certain nombre de repaires de bandes, contrôlés par une des bandes de criminels présentes dans le jeu. Il peut, autrement, sillonner le désert, les forêts et les montagnes enneigées - nous y viendrons plus tard. thumb|300px|La composition du seul territoire de [[New Austin dans Red Dead Redemption. ]]Comme dans certains opus de la série Grand Theft Auto où la carte est décomposée en plusieurs parties, la totalité de la carte n'est pas accessible au joueur dès le début du jeu. De fait, le joueur débute dans le territoire de New Austin, et ne pourra se rendre à Nuevo Paraíso ou West Elizabeth qu'en avançant dans la trame principale. Pour passer d'une zone à l'autre, le joueur doit presque toujours traverser des ponts, qui seront bloqués au début du jeu et se débloqueront en progressant dans le mode histoire. Toutefois, un seul territoire correspond déjà à un espace très vaste ; les blocages du début de partie passant finalement aux oubliettes. De même, la sensation de liberté est décuplée par le moyen de locomotion phare du titre : le cheval. Le cheval, c'est ce qui fait une grande partie du charme de Red Dead Redemption. Le joueur est toujours accompagné de sa fidèle monture (s'il le désire), qu'il peut même appeler à distance en sifflant et atteler à une barre d'attelage lorsqu'il est en ville pour le sauvegarder. D'ailleurs, le joueur est également libre de changer de cheval ; en subtilisant ceux des passants, en dressant des chevaux sauvages ou en achetant un nouveau compagnon dans un magasin. [[Fichier:Morts-vivants.jpg|thumb|300px|L'extension Undead Nightmare offre une deuxième vie à Red Dead Redemption et permet de faire face à une terrible épidémie. ]]Il est à noter que dans l'extension Undead Nightmare (« les cauchemars d'outre-tombe »), le joueur conserve le même type de liberté que dans l'opus principal. Dans cette extension, le joueur et les habitants de l'Ouest sauvage font face à une épidémie terrible qui transforme les morts en morts-vivants. Il devient alors assez amusant (voire effrayant) de parcourir de nuit les contrées du jeu avec des morts assoiffés de sang tout autour de soi. Et ce, en quasi-total mode ouvert ! Le monde ouvert est également un atout considérable du mode multijoueur, qui voient plusieurs joueurs répartis sur l’immensité de la carte. Chacun peut se rencontrer, former une bande, se trahir, effectuer des missions en coopération, des duels, des matches à mort par équipe… Les possibilités sont nombreuses et le fait d’avoir un monde ouvert décuplent les missions et environnements disponibles. On ne fait donc que rarement la même chose ! b) La banalisation décomplexée de la violence Autre caractéristique majeure de la série qui tend à la rapprocher de Grand Theft Auto, c'est la banalisation de la violence. Grand classique de Rockstar Games, et au-delà même de la série-phare (avec des jeux tels que Manhunt), on la retrouve bien évidemment dans la série Red Dead. Dans Red Dead Revolver, la violence n'est pas mêlée au concept de monde ouvert. On ne peut pas se mettre à assassiner des innocents ou commettre une multitude d'infractions selon le seul bon vouloir du joueur. Là où la donne change, c'est à partir de Red Dead Redemption. Qui dit monde ouvert, dit espace empli de personnes, animaux et objets avec lesquels le joueur interagit. Ainsi, John Marston peut toujours commettre des infractions comme le vol ou le meurtre ; dévaliser les gens en pleine rue ou les commerçants, provoquer un représentant de la loi ou encore voler le contenu d'un coffre-fort. Le joueur est totalement libre de toute violence, même si celle-ci se cantonne globalement à ce qui vient d'être énoncé. Rockstar Games a toujours été vivement critiqué pour cet attrait permanent de la violence, mais au-delà de l'identité du studio, cette banalisation est l'une des clefs du jeu. thumb|left|300pxD'ailleurs, il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple banalisation, puisque des mécanismes permettent de dissuader le joueur de l'utiliser envers des innocents. En effet, le joueur est soumis à deux systèmes, l'un appelé « Honneur » et l'autre « Réputation ». En fonction des agissements de Marston envers la société, il pourra gagner ou perdre des points d'Honneur ou de Réputation. Tuer des innocents, corrompre des représentants de la loi ou toute infraction se soldera par une forte perte de points. thumb|300pxAlors que le plus bas niveau d'Honneur permet d'être bien vu par les pires bandits du jeu et d'être attaqué presque à vue par les forces de l'ordre et chasseurs de primes, le plus haut niveau permet au contraire au joueur d'être reconnu parmi les habitants comme une personne honorable et digne de confiance. La Réputation a surtout une consonance sociale, puisque ce système détermine à quel point le joueur peut être reconnu dans la rue ou dans un saloon. c) L’immixtion immédiate dans l’intrigue Si l'on parle de la série Grand Theft Auto, difficile de faire mieux lorsqu'il s'agit de plonger le joueur au cœur de l'intrigue dès les premiers instants. Dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, le joueur est dépouillé par des forces de l'ordre corrompues et laissé libre de tout mouvement alors qu'il ne connaît même pas encore les commandes du jeu. Dans Grand Theft Auto V, la première mission du jeu commence directement... par un braquage. Et la série Red Dead ne fait pas exception à la tradition. Dans Red Dead Revolver, on atterrit directement sur une cinématique qui voit les parents du protagoniste, Red Harlow, se faire assassiner. Autant dire que l'entrée en matière est plus que dramatique, et contribue à immerger le joueur au creux d'une histoire macabre et vengeresse. thumb|left|Le [[Morningstar, ferry qui voit John Marston débarquer dans la première mission de Red Dead Redemption. ]]Dans Red Dead Redemption (dont l'action est placée en 1911), John Marston, ancien hors-la-loi notoire qui faisait partie d'une bande, débarque au port de Blackwater et est accueilli par des agents des forces de l'ordre. Ces agents, Edgar Ross et Archer Fordham, lui expliquent qu'ils détiennent sa famille et assurent à John qu'il pourra les retrouver s'il leur livre ses anciens frères d'armes. John se rend à Fort Mercer, forteresse contrôlée par l'un de ses anciens frères d'armes, Bill Williamson, qui a fondé sa propre bande depuis toutes ces années. Bill accueille John en lui tirant une balle dans les côtes, et le laisse pour mort en bas des portes de la forteresse. Le protagoniste est alors recueilli par une fermière, Bonnie. De là, John va tout faire pour retrouver ses anciens frères d'armes et enfin libérer sa famille. Une nouvelle fois, le joueur est propulsé dans un environnement immense à découvrir ; alors qu'il n'a comme base d'intrigue que la matérialisation, en images, de ces quelques lignes sous les yeux. L'immixtion dans l'intrigue est immédiate et le joueur est happé sans aucune attente dans ce qu'elle a à offrir. Si le schéma se poursuit - et il se poursuivra certainement - pour Red Dead Redemption II, on est en droit d'attendre une ouverture haute en couleurs ! 2) L’Ouest sauvage : un contexte historique rafraîchissant Finalement, on peut s'interroger sur la question de savoir si la série Red Dead parvient à se démarquer de Grand Theft Auto. Alors même qu'un certain nombre de points tendent à les rapprocher, la période chère à Red Dead n'a jamais été explorée dans la série-phare de Rockstar Games. Cette dernière, ancrée des années 1980 jusqu'à nos jours, ne s'est jamais éloignée de ce modèle récent et actuel. Red Dead a eu le mérite d'innover en s'attachant à l'Ouest sauvage (ou Far West). Il s'agit d'une période de la fin du XVIIIème siècle et du début du XIXème aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, dont l'ouest désertique du pays connut une industrialisation et un développement sans précédent. a) Une période assez méconnue D'abord, la période de l'Ouest sauvage est assez méconnue. Si l'on s'écarte légèrement du domaine du jeu vidéo, on constate que le cinéma s'est beaucoup intéressé à cette période. Les films tels que Il était une fois dans l'Ouest, ou Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand resteront éternellement des classiques d'un genre alors nouveau : le western. La littérature s'est aussi intéressée à la question, car nombre d'intellectuels évoluaient dans la situation d'époque. On en retrouve même dans Red Dead Redemption, avec notamment le professeur Harold MacDougal ; même si cette figure est clairement caricaturée. b) Une période à fort potentiel vidéoludique Dès lors, l'Ouest sauvage avait un potentiel inexploité pour le jeu vidéo. Capcom l'avait bien compris, et Rockstar Games aussi en rachetant le studio. Mais alors, comment donner vie à cela ? On s'imagine sans doute ces visions de cow-boys, de chevaux, de locomotives, de falaises, d'étendues arides et de saloons pleins à craquer. Ces visions prennent directement vie dans la série Red Dead. Plus que des stéréotypes, ces images s'articulent parfaitement entre elles et l'on a l'impression, en tant que joueur, d'être en harmonie avec la vie du jeu. En parcourant les étendues sauvages à cheval, observant au loin une ligne de montagnes rousses, l'aridité du sol, les cactus, les diligences, les hors-la-loi qui agressent des voyageurs... On se sent dedans. Même sans être un inconditionnel de la période (je ne l'étais pas moi-même), on n'a jamais le sentiment de perdre son temps et de s'ennuyer. II — Une immersion toujours plus poussée L'atout majeur de la série Red Dead, vous l'aurez compris, est sa capacité à mettre en place une immersion infaillible. Cela passe par une évolution progressive de son style depuis Red Dead Revolver, guidant toujours le curseur sur la route du réalisme. 1) D’un style arcade au vrai GTA-like Le premier facteur d'immersion réside dans le style des jeux de la série, qui a évolué avec le temps. a) Red Dead Revolver : la linéarité Red Dead Revolver, du fait des moyens technologiques de l’époque, ne pouvait laisser les joueurs jouir d’un monde ouvert. Les phases de jeu sont alors découpées en scènes, dans lesquelles le joueur peut toutefois se déplacer et effectuer quelques actions (se mettre à couvert, tirer, choisir ses armes). Le reste du jeu consiste surtout des cinématiques. Au final, si Red Dead Revolver peut paraître austère et simpliste de nos jours, il s’agissait d’un jeu plutôt bien regardé par la critique de l’époque (74 % de votes positifs sur le site Metacritic, 75 % sur Gamerankings). b) Red Dead Redemption : le monde ouvert A partir de Red Dead Redemption, la licence a pris un tout autre visage avec l’introduction du monde ouvert. Celui-ci s’échelonne sur trois territoires fictifs, deux aux Etats-Unis (New Austin et West Elizabeth) et un au Mexique (Nuevo Paraíso). Le joueur démarre dans le territoire de New Austin, et débloque les autres territoires au fil de sa progression dans la campagne principale. Chaque territoire est découpé en régions, qui abritent une multitude de villes et autres lieux notoires que le joueur peut visiter à tout moment. La carte de Red Dead Redemption est, en 2010, la carte la plus grande jamais créée par Rockstar Games. Elle est plus vaste que celle de Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas. Ce terrain de jeu gigantesque permet au joueur de se sentir libre de tous ses déplacements, avec comme seul bémol le déblocage des autres territoires. 2) Un réalisme accru Le second facteur d’immersion, c’est l’attachement tout particulier porté par Rockstar Games à la série Red Dead. Plusieurs raisons expliquent un tel postulat. a) Des personnages profonds pour un gameplay actuel En premier lieu, la série Red Dead a le mérite d’être dotée de personnages attachants et charismatiques. thumb|[[Red Harlow, protagoniste de Red Dead Revolver. ]]Dans Red Dead Revolver, le protagoniste, Red Harlow, voit sa famille être assassinée sous ses yeux. Le jeu aborde alors les thèmes de la vengeance, de la famille et de l’amour. Les antagonistes, à l’image de Griffon ou du Colonel Daren, évoquent les thèmes de la tyrannie et de la violence arbitraire. Ce que traverse chaque personnage fait que l’on s’attache rapidement à lui : par exemple, la tragédie que traverse Red serait sans doute terrible pour tout être humain qui a la chance d’avoir une famille et qui la voit partir du jour au lendemain, massacrée du seul fait de la volonté d’une unique personne. Dans Red Dead Redemption, le protagoniste, John Marston, ancien hors-la-loi, voit sa famille prise en otage par les forces de l’ordre, lesquelles le forcent à livrer ses anciens frères d’armes, qui l’ont trahi, pour qu’il puisse la retrouver. Là encore, le thème de la famille est très présent ; il est même clairement central. Mais il n’est pas le seul : la trahison, l’amour, la mort, le sacrifice, la rédemption, la colère, le changement, l'oppression… John est un personnage de fort caractère, un cynique qui ne demande plus que la tranquillité. Toutefois, ce père de famille, complètement à la merci d’une force supérieure, se doit de prendre son mal en patience et de livrer ceux qu’il considérait comme ses frères. On se sent John, on se sent dans le jeu. On se sent vraiment comme cet homme trahi par les siens, et encore davantage martyrisé par des forces de l’ordre qui jouent de leur puissance et de leur place d’institution « civilisée » dans l’Ouest sauvage. Chaque personnage, même secondaire, véhicule des valeurs qui lui sont propres. Si l’on parle de valeurs familiales, John est rejoint par des compagnons tels que Bonnie MacFarlane. Si l’on parle de patrie, des personnages comme le Marshal Leigh Johnson et Abraham Reyes en incarnent une représentation différente. Mais ces valeurs ne sont pas nécessairement situées du côté du « bien ». Certains, comme l’Irlandais ou Seth Briars, se comportent en parfaits menteurs, voleurs ou lâches. D'autres nous interrogent sur les bienfaits de la civilisation, comme Dutch van der Linde ou Nastas. Bref, Red Dead Redemption nous gratifie d’une variété de personnages qui ne nous laisse pas le temps de s’ennuyer. Certaines missions, principales comme secondaires, font appel au sens moral du joueur. Des choix devront être faits, et ils auront des conséquences sur la façon dont certains personnages peuvent vous percevoir. Si l’on est bien loin d’embranchements dignes de Mass Effect et que ces circonstances vidéoludiques restent exceptionnelles côté Red Dead, elles ont au moins le mérite d’être là. Par exemple, un homme alcoolisé tentant de tromper sa femme avec une prostituée vous intrigue. Allez-vous l’encourager en lui donnant un peu d’argent, ou allez-vous le dissuader de commettre l’irréparable ? D’ailleurs, les missions secondaires, ou services sont, pour la plupart, bien écrites et riches en rebondissements. Certains services sont même complètement déstabilisants et sont sources de beaucoup de spéculations inexpliquées et inexplicables. L’âme d’enquêteur de John Marston sera mise à rude épreuve – bon, qu’on se le dise, rien d’insurmontable non plus. Toujours est-il que ces phases d’enquête pour lever le voile sur un mystère sont sympathiques et bienvenues. thumb|300px|Certaines [[Services|missions secondaires sont bien écrites et vraiment prenantes.]]Un exemple ? Regardez ces plaines s’étendant à perte de vue, bien trop calmes pour être vraies. En ville, on vous déclare que certaines personnes ont mystérieusement disparu dans les environs. Vous retrouvez des ossements, parlez aux familles, tentez de comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Puis, vous retournez dans les plaines, et un homme gravement blessé à la jambe vous dit qu’il a été attaqué par un fou qui découpe ses victimes. Vous le suivez jusqu’à un étrange campement, où vous voyez un homme prendre la fuite. Sur les conseils du blessé, vous le pourchassez et l’attrapez au lasso avant de le ramener au campement. Et là, contre toute attente, l’homme boiteux vous remercie d’avoir ramené son « dîner ». Vous avez bien lu. L’homme que vous aviez rencontré en premier lieu est un cannibale, et vous venez tout juste de lui ramener une victime qu’il ne pouvait pourchasser lui-même. Le mystère est alors levé sur cette affaire… Mais qu’allez-vous choisir ? Laisser ce monstre dévorer un homme sans défense, ou mettre fin à toutes ces atrocités ? Côté gameplay, c’est plutôt rudimentaire côté Red Dead Revolver (voir ci-dessus). Mais si l’on parle de son cadet, c’est tout autre chose. Les mécaniques du jeu sont nombreuses et, pour la plupart, réalistes. thumb|left|270px|Marston en mode [[Sang-Froid. ]]En fait, on retrouve un certain « juste milieu » entre l’arcade et le réalisme pur. En effet, pendant les combats, Marston a la possibilité de ralentir considérablement le temps et de marquer précisément les tirs qu’il souhaite effectuer sur les personnages non jouables alentours : c’est le mode « Sang-froid ». Après avoir marqué ses cibles, Marston touche successivement les points désignés, blessant ou tuant les ennemis dans une séquence où l’on se sent très vite « tout-puissant ». Ce système nous vient évidemment du bon vieux stéréotype du Far-West, avec ses fusillades et ses pistoleros les plus aguerris. Mais dans le même temps, Marston est vulnérable aux tirs et la mort est vite arrivée si l'on ne reste pas suffisamment à couvert. Le joueur peut courir, recharger, courir en rechargeant, se mettre à couvert, tirer au jugé (ou non) depuis sa couverture, attraper des ennemis au lasso, utiliser les éléments du décor... Le jeu incorpore également un système de duel. Si certains doivent être obligatoirement effectués et gagnés pour le bien de l’histoire principale, d’autres sont complètement facultatifs. Quoiqu’il en soit, perdre un duel ne mène qu’à une seule issue : la mort – et avec elle, le game over. Egalement, un système classique mais efficace de commerce permet au joueur d’obtenir des consommables influençant le gameplay. Dans un magasin général, vous trouverez toutes sortes de choses qui vous aideront lors de vos voyages (tord-boyaux pour régénérer d’un coup la jauge de Sang-froid, une pomme pour restaurer l’endurance de votre cheval, un titre de propriété pour un nouveau cheval, une carte de la région… Dans un cabinet du docteur, le joueur pourra récupérer de quoi se soigner. Enfin, dans une armurerie, il pourra évidemment s'approvisionner en armes et en munitions. Autre petit élément sympathique : la personnalisation de Marston. Le joueur peut débloquer des tenues diverses et variées, en réalisant des achèvements, des missions particulières ou en progressant dans l'histoire principale. Si certaines tenues sont purement esthétiques, d'autres confèrent des avantages considérables au joueur lorsqu'elles sont portées (comme l'uniforme du Bureau). Mais ce n’est pas tout. Activités secondaires comme le jeu du couteau, le blackjack, le poker ou le dressage de chevaux pullulent sur la carte. Mention spéciale à la chasse, qui vous permettra de pister, tuer et dépecer les animaux du monde avant de revendre vos nouveaux produits au meilleur prix dans un magasin général. thumb|300px|Les [[Chasseur de primes (Red Dead Redemption)|missions de chasseur de primes sont l'un des nombreux passe-temps et gagne-pains du joueur dans Red Dead Redemption. ]]On apprécie également les missions de chasseur de primes, qui permettent à Marston de traquer les membres d’une bande de la région et d’arriver progressivement à attraper leur chef. Si vous remettez les têtes d’affiche vivant aux autorités, vous obtiendrez une prime conséquente. Si vous ramenez une preuve de leur mort, ils vous donneront un peu moins d’argent. Enfin, on peut mentionner les missions de chasseur de trésors. Muni d’une simple carte sur laquelle un paysage est dessiné et où un point précis est indiqué d’une croix, vous devrez retrouver cet endroit par vous-même pour mettre la main sur un trésor. Et cette chasse pourra vous réserver bien des surprises… Si ce n’est toujours pas suffisant, vous pourrez nettoyer les repaires de bande que vous rencontrez pendant vos escapades à cheval et récupérer leurs trésors. Et parfois, qui sait, quelqu’un vous viendra en aide… Ou bien, vous aiderez vous-même quelqu’un qui aura déjà décidé de s’en charger, vous exposant ses motivations et sa haine de l’ennemi. Cela est également vrai pour le mode multijoueur, avec davantage d’intérêt encore puisque ces séquences ne sont pas scriptées et restent le fait des joueurs eux-mêmes. Vous n’êtes pas encore satisfait ? Ajoutez à cela le système des rencontres aléatoires, qui vous feront don d’un peu d’action lors de vos pérégrinations. Imaginez-vous à cheval sur une route sablonneuse, seul et avec pour seul autre compagnon les sons de l’environnement. Puis, tout à coup, une diligence débarque à toute vitesse devant vous, pourchassée par des bandits qui veulent la dévaliser et faire la peau à ses pauvres propriétaires. Allez-vous les sauver, ou continuer votre route ? b) Une bande-son qui épouse les traits du jeu De surcroît, la bande-son de Red Dead Revolver et celle de Red Red Redemption présentent des spécificités que l’on est en droit d’attendre d’un jeu orienté western. Le premier jeu fait état d’une bande-son composée exclusivement de titres issus de films western du siècle dernier, et particulièrement de film relevant du sous-genre « western spaghetti », lequel vise en fait un grand nombre de films originaires non pas d’Amérique, mais de pays du bassin méditerranéens. Il semble que cette petite histoire du film western ait largement contribué à inspirer la bande-son de Red Dead Revolver, qui puise sans complexe dans le meilleur des bandes originales des films de la période. Pour ce qui est de Red Dead Redemption, on compte des titres totalement originaux, composés spécialement pour le jeu. Si l’on retrouve, à l’écoute de cette bande-son, la patte western caractéristique que les films du genre et Red Dead Revolver nous avaient véhiculé, les compositeurs Bill Elm et Woody Jackson ont réalisé un travail de grande qualité. Certaines pistes sont de véritables chansons qui se jouent à des moment-clés de l’intrigue. L’immersion est alors encore plus forte, et l’émotion peut même pointer le bout de son nez. Et si vous doutiez du caractère subjectif de ces éloges, sachez que la musique de Red Dead Redemption a remporté le prix GameSpot de « meilleure bande originale », et le prix de « meilleure composition originale » aux Spike Video Game Awards, lesquels ont également récompensé la chanson « Far Away » de José Gonzàlez, jouée en jeu, du prix de « Meilleure chanson dans un jeu vidéo ». Si l’on parle de bande-son au sens large, c’est-à-dire au-delà de la simple musique des jeux, le rendu des sons des armes et des voix sont d’un niveau d’excellence rarement atteint par Rockstar Games ; du moins en date de 2010 pour ce qui est de Red Dead Redemption. C) Des environnements dépaysants Enfin, le dernier élément contribuant à une immersion sans précédent consiste en les environnements que le joueur peut visiter. Si Red Dead Revolver est globalement très limité sur ce point, force est de constater que Red Dead Redemption fait état, pour sa part, d’une sublime diversité. Des montagnes enneigées (comme Nekoti Rock) aux grandes plaines de campagne, en passant par des villes plus ou moins aristocratiques (comme Blackwater) entourées par des forêts denses et vivantes (telles que Tall Trees)… Autant dire que le joueur n’est pas en reste en matière de dépaysement. Les falaises mexicaines où est érigée d’une forteresse intrigante attirent également l’attention. L’intrigue est très en phase avec les environnements et nous invite à visiter chacun d’eux. On sent une différence cruciale entre les trois différents territoires, surtout entre les territoires américains et le territoire mexicain de Nuevo Paraíso. Les modes de vie, les habitudes des habitants, le climat et les paysages sont merveilleusement différents. Parcourir de tels environnements à cheval est un plaisir incommensurable. Plainview2.jpg Plainview1.jpg Great Plains1.jpg landscape01.jpg On regrettera simplement l’impossibilité pour Marston de pouvoir aller et se mouvoir dans l’eau ; même si l’époque et son historique ne se prêtent pas forcément à un protagoniste prenant les traits d’un Michael Phelps du Far-West. Les environnements prennent d’autant plus d’importance et gagnent en intérêt grâce aux animaux. Les Ours bruns, les lapins, les chiens, les bisons, les chevaux, les oiseaux… Tous varient avec l’environnement et leurs comportements sont plus ou moins imprévisibles. thumb|left|259px|L'attaque d'un [[Ours bruns affamé peut faire très mal.]]Par exemple, si vous vous promenez allègrement dans la forêt de Tall Trees, vous pourrez prendre vos jambes à votre cou lorsque vous entendrez le rugissement féroce d’un grizzly. Et puis, parfois, vous serez invités à sauver une personne des griffes d’animaux sauvages alors qu’ils ne vous attaqueront pas si vous décidez de passer votre chemin. Les moteurs graphiques RAGE et Euphoria donnent de beaux effets visuels ; de lumière, d’ombre, de couleurs. Dans l’extension « Undead Nightmare », qui voit les populations du jeu transformées en morts-vivants, la nuit semble interminable et l’atmosphère se fait lourde. Chaque bruit attire l’attention et chaque voyage à cheval ou à pied est semé d’embûches. Le moindre faux-pas peut rapidement placer le joueur dans une situation dont il ne pourra se sortir que par la mort, ou par une chance inouïe. Mêmes les animaux sont infectés ! D’ailleurs, des animaux mythiques destinés au dressage (comme les Chevaux de l’apocalypse) ou à la chasse (Chupacabra) sont créés spécialement pour l’occasion. L’immersion est encore une fois bien là lorsque vous embrasez une colonne de zombies affamés en la traversant avec Guerre, votre cheval orné de flammes, alors que vous allez enquêter sur la présence d’un « Big Foot » dans les montagnes… III — La réflexion derrière le jeu Comme souvent dans les jeux de Rockstar Games, le divertissement cache des réflexions bien plus profondes qu’en apparence. 1) La critique de la criminalité La première critique que l’on pourrait noter, c’est forcément la critique de la criminalité. Derrière cette violence décomplexée et maximale, on sent un peu de philosophie. Est-ce parce que l’on peut tout faire que l’on doit tout faire ? Sans jamais vraiment s’en rendre compte, le joueur est constamment confronté à cette question. La morale derrière un bon nombre de missions va également en ce sens. Si l’on est vraiment un criminel, jusqu’à tel point peut-on l’être ? Est-on réellement mauvais lorsque certains de nos crimes nous choquent ? Où se situe la frontière entre le bien et le mal ? On pourrait croire que c’est tiré par les cheveux et qu’il faut aller loin pour arriver à se poser de telles questions en massacrant des bandits, mais au final, le jeu nous y invite souvent. John Marston est un hors-la-loi, il le sait et n’a aucune raison de le nier. Mais il cherche sa voie, qui le mettra sur le chemin de la rédemption. D’une certaine manière, à travers les choix et les systèmes tels que l’Honneur et la Réputation, c’est le joueur qui façonne Marston comme un criminel sans vergogne ou un criminel en « réinsertion ». 2) La critique des forces de l’ordre Mais les criminels ne sont bien évidemment pas les seuls à être critiqués derrière ce jeu. Les forces de l’ordre ne sont pas en reste. À la manière d’un Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, elles nous paraissent corrompues et cruelles au plus haut point. Dans Red Dead Revolver, des personnages comme Griffon ou Daren sont une allégorie du mal lui-même. thumb|left|[[Edgar Ross, antagoniste principal de Red Dead Redemption, incarne la cruauté et la soif de pouvoir. ]]Dans Red Dead Redemption, Edgar Ross, antagoniste principal du jeu et agent influent du Bureau fédéral, campe un personnage hautement antipathique, qui se sent surpuissant et qui sait qu’il peut user de tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n’hésite pas à retenir la famille de Marston pour le forcer à livrer ceux aux côtés desquels il chevauchait jadis ; même si ces personnes sont aussi celles qui l’ont trahi et laissé pour mort. A Nuevo Paraíso, le colonel Allende apparaît comme un tyran qui mate toute initiative de rébellion par la force et règne en maître sur son territoire. Pour contraster avec ce constat, le jeu nous gratifie en même temps de quelques personnages qui, bien que voués à faire régner l’ordre, le font d’une autre manière que par la cruauté et la tyrannie. On pense notamment au Marshal Leigh Johnson, le « shérif » vieillissant de la ville d’Armadillo qui doit s’occuper de l’influence grandissante d’une bande de la ville. Côté mexicain, Abraham Reyes mène une fière rébellion pour reprendre son pays à Allende et instaurer une démocratie. Dans Red Dead Revolver et encore davantage dans Red Dead Redemption, les représentants de la loi sont brutaux et sans pitié. Point positif, dans le second jeu sus-cité, vous pourrez vous rendre en rangeant votre arme et en vous tenant immobile. Mais vous resterez en prison pendant un certain temps, et vous devrez payer une sorte de caution. Vous pouvez aussi tenter de défier le diable en exterminant tout représentant de la loi qui vous pourchasse, mais vous ne ferez qu’en attirer davantage et votre indice de recherche, symbolisé par un symbole « Wanted » en haut à droite de l’écran, ne cessera de se remplir. En plus de cela, les forces de l’ordre n’hésiteront pas à vous envoyer des chasseurs de primes pour ramener votre tête sur un piquet… 3) Le message familial sous le masque de la violence Pour finir, Red Dead Revolver et Red Dead Redemption s’unissent quoiqu’il en soit sous une seule et même bannière : la famille. Une notion qui peut sembler redondante, tant elle est explorée par une myriade de livres, jeux vidéos et films de nos jours et de temps plus anciens. Mais l’on n’en n’a jamais vraiment assez. Au final, tout est une question de famille. N’y a-t-il pas un fort attachement familial derrière cette vengeance que vous souhaitez assouvir ? N’y a-t-il pas une famille chez cet ensemble de personnes que vous traquez mais que vous considériez comme vos frères ? Ils vous ont trahi, oui, mais n’est-ce pas dans l’essence de la famille ne pas être toujours honnête ? Les différends entre un père et un fils sont-ils irrémédiables ? Tant de questions que le joueur est invité à explorer au cours de son expérience dans le jeu. Le message familial n’est pas simplement fort, il est constant et en filigrane tout le long de l’intrigue. Les personnages, majeurs comme secondaires, ont tous leur vision bien à eux de la famille et chacun a une souffrance cachée quelque part. Il appartient au joueur de les découvrir au fur-et-à-mesure de son aventure dans l’Ouest sauvage. On n’oublie jamais vraiment, en tant que marionnettiste du protagoniste, ce pourquoi celui-ci se bat et est amené à faire tout ce qu’il fait. Conclusion On n’oublie jamais vraiment pourquoi le jeu vidéo est souvent bien plus qu’un simple jeu vidéo. Et en tout cas, on n’oubliera pas ce que la série Red Dead a pu nous apporter en termes de gameplay, d’histoire, d’imagination, de rires, de pleurs, de philosophie, de peur. Quand on voit ce qu’étaient capables de faire les génies de chez Rockstar Games en 2010, autant dire que c’est de très bon augure pour Red Dead Redemption II, prévu pour 2018. [[Fichier:Red Dead Redemption 2 bande-annonce officielle 2|thumb|center|335px|Deuxième bande-annonce de Red Dead Redemption II, présentant le protagoniste du jeu, Arthur Morgan. ]] La série Red Dead offre donc un potentiel énorme, dont une partie déjà a été explorée avec brio. Si elle ne sera sans doute jamais le classique que Grand Theft Auto est actuellement dans le monde du jeu vidéo, elle pourrait progressivement s’en approcher. En tout cas, elle a de sacrés arguments à faire valoir… Références Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Actualité